


Badlands Wars. CH03. Daddy’s Girl

by doozlelange



Series: Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Azula skillfully managed the affairs of her subjects surrounding her.  Fear influenced her desires and infused the peasants under her command exploiting their emotions, shaping their loyalty, and molding their psyche.  Until one day… A childhood friend rebelled.  The reality of The Princess collapsed.  A timid little girl must travel the forest… alone.  To find her way home, she must confront the Dragon who imprisoned her -- Fire Lord Ozai.</p>
<p>(Events – ENDING Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Promise: Part 3)<br/>(Events – DURING Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Search Trilogy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother To Die For

**Author's Note:**

> The original stand-alone story written to supplement Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Search Trilogy. Where needed, beginning notes will be used to define relationships, scenes, and settings used from Chapter 1 and 2. Please tell me when something is unclear. Comments are appreciated. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Story became a re-write. For the Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe, changes were made to synchronize with the Badlands theme.

**One – Prolog – A Mother To Die For** ** 1 **

( _Following events occurred during Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Promise Trilogy_ )

_“What must it be like for a little boy to read that daddy never loved mummy?”_

_– Princess Diana_

Great-grandfather to Zuko and Azula, Fire Lord Sozin instigated the Hundred Year War attacking the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads.  He completely destroyed the Air Nation and devastated the Earth Kingdom to the West.  Fire Nation Colonies were established to supplant the native population.  Yu Dao, the oldest colony, grew in size and wealth.  After the War, The Avatar along with the King of the Earth Kingdom decided to reclaim the colonies from the Fire Nation.  Fire Lord Zuko agreed to the terms of the relocation until the colonists revolted.  He withdrew his support and sent an invasion army to halt The Harmony Restoration Movement – name given by Sokka.

Fire Lord Zuko successfully liberated Yu Dao from the threat of the Earth Kingdom.  He nearly lost his life in the cause of ‘keeping balance among the four nations of the world.’ Zuko recuperated at The Jasmine Dragon, a traditional tea shop in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.  The Fire Lord’s uncle Iroh owned the tea boutique.  Zuko refreshed and renewed for four days in a row.  The  Fire Lord returned to Capital City in the Fire Nation.

On the fifth day after Fire Lord Zuko’s invasion army impeded The Movement, Zuko rested on his throne in the observation room of The Fire Nation Mental Institution.  To his left and to his right stood the images of his authority – Royal Fire Benders.  His authority in the Fire Nation was absolute.  For one brief moment, he opened up his spirit to his baby sister.  His words sounded sincere.  But actions defined a person, not words.

Zuko:  I know this is risky, but I’m going to tell you the truth.  [Lowered his head]  I feel disconnected from the good in my own family… and in my own nation.  For a whole host of reasons.  I believe finding _**my**_ mother would help me reconnect.  [Raised his head determined]  I’ve had conversations after conversations with Ozai and it’s gone nowhere.  He refused to reveal.  What happened to her.  [Voice firm and louder]  So I’ve come to an uncomfortable conclusion.  _**You**_ are the only person in the world who can coax the information I need out of Ozai.

Princess:  [Sly grin]

Zuko:  Tell me, then…[Princess smiled big and broad]  What do you want in return for helping me find mother?  

Gently bound in her ‘hug me’ jacket with leather straps tenderly pulled tightly against her weak and thin body. Princess flipped her long bangs from her eyes and continued to smile big and broad.  She enjoyed being part of the play again.  The actress on the stage once more.  She giggled, held her head high and spoke…

Princess:  Don’t be silly, Zuzu!  The satisfaction of serving the Fire Lord in some small way will be compensation enough!   [Lowered her head. Saw something out of the corner of her eyes, turned her head left and stared deeply into the huge mirror on the wall.] 

Zuko:  [Amazement, stared at his baby sister]  _She sees something in the mirror._

Ursa:  [Materialized to the right of Princess, her reflection in the mirror, dressed in her full Royal Princess outfit with Princess Crown.]  I love you, Azula.  I always have and I always will.

Princess:  [Turned her head toward Zuko, leaned back into the portable chair with wheels.]  _No you don’t Mother… You think I’m a Monster…_ [Wide open. Princess’ eyes dilate]  Besides, not a day has gone by since you put me here that I haven’t wondered [Sigh]  …haven’t wondered… What exactly happened to our dear Mother?

 

* * *

**Notes**

1.  DiMartino, M.D., Gurihiru, Konietzko, B., Yang, G. L. (2012). Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Promise: Part Three.  Milwaukie, OR: Dark Horse Books. P. 75-76.

 


	2. What A Pair Are We

**Two – What A Pair Are We**

The Fire Nation Mental Institution boasted of a modest sitting garden. With the height of the outer wall being 22 meters (72 feet) and with 9 guard towers the facility seemed secure enough.  Solid smooth rock created a walking path.  The pathway encircled the entire perimeter of the garden.  Six park benches were arranged strategically throughout the garden.  Grass covered most of the garden except the main walking path.  Eight trees grew in the garden and bushes, flowers and shrubs flooded the garden with vibrant colors full of life.  The Serenity Garden became a place of healing – both physical and spiritual.

Ty Lee and Meiko lay on the grass of the Serenity Garden dressed in their Kyoshi Warrior fatigues wearing their battle makeup waiting for Azula to return from her meeting with Fire Lord Zuko.  Lying side-by-side on their backs at an angle with their heads touching.  Holding hands loosely discussing the wonders of Life.  Being in the moment. 

Ty Lee:  Thank you, Mei’ for not leaving.

Meiko:  [Giggled]  You presented some good arguments last night.  I had no rebuttal prepared.  Sorry I bit your toe while nibbling it.  [Both chuckled]

Ty Lee:  [Blushed]  We both needed last night…  [Firmly held Meiko’s hand]  I am scared, Mei’  I don’t know what the future holds.  For us.  For the Kyoshi Warriors.  For Huoyan… [Whispered]   For me…

Meiko:  You will always be my Warrior Mate, my buddy, my friend, Lee.   [Played with Ty Lee’s fingers.]

Ty Lee:  [Giggled like a school girl]  That tickles…  [Softly]  I love you, Mei.’  I don’t want to lose you.

Meiko:  [Serious]  I knew you had deep feelings for Princess Azula when I asked you to be my Warrior Pair.  I knew you were attracted to women.  I still wanted to be your Warrior Pair.  Then I asked you to become my Warrior Mate.  Thank you for saying yes.  [Sigh]  Thank you, Freak for your gentle touch. 

 

Meiko:  [Rolled on top of Ty Lee who spread her legs apart.  Their hips touched.]   I love you, Lee…  very much…  But I don’t own you…  You go where your heart leads you, Freak.  I am here for you.  [Ty Lee raised her head. Meiko lowered hers.  Their lips touched.  Ty Lee opened her mouth and let Meiko enter.  The Two Warrior Mates shared their essence as time stood still.]

Meiko:  [Released and laid the side of her head onto Ty Lee’s chest.]  Life was so simple before the War ripped us from our dreams…  One Hundred Year War.  [Sigh]

Ty Lee:  [Playing with the hair of Meiko who rubbed Ty Lee’s side.]  Seems like that is all the Nations have known.  That has been all that I have known.  Seven identical sisters and somehow we all ended up involved with the War.  [Sigh]  I should be a dancer or fashion designer.  My oldest sister should be a business leader.  I have other sisters who write and draw like me…  Professionally but mostly maps and war plans… Not stuff like the world really needs:  building designs or landscape or architecture.  Sad, so sad…

Meiko:  [Kissed Ty Lee’s chest]  I wanted a simple life with a husband and children.  Raising them to become Kyoshi Warriors…  or other Kyoshi support.  I know from The Elders that an active Kyoshi Warrior may have twenty to thirty good years in service… Then their Duty is to find and train the next generation.  [Raised her head and saw Ty Lee wistfully looking into the sky. She lowered her head tenderly onto Ty Lee’s chest – rising up and down to her every breath.]

Feeling love and contentment, Meiko slept.

Ty Lee pondered her future, felt Meiko relax, then fell asleep holding her Mate.

* * *

**Notes**

1.  In chapter Four – My Beloved, Ty Lee briefly described her relationship with Meiko.  More detail will be written in Badlands Wars. CH01. It Begins.  Below are screen captures from Avatar: The Last Airbender episode Appa's Lost Days.  KWAU's Kyoshi Warrior Meiko.

 

2a.  Warrior Pair: Two Kyoshi Warriors who fight for Justice as a team. They fight together, side-by-side, on the same assignments (missions). Friendship or platonic relationship.  2b.  Warrior Mate: Warrior Pair fighting back-to-back knowing each others movements. An intimate relationship. A companion, confidant and spiritmate.

3.  Kyoshi Island described as an open society. Age of consent of 16 years old, male or female. Traditionally, Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Pair. Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Mate. But, there was no restrictions on the number. A Kyoshi may have multiple Kyoshi Pairs or Warrior Mates. The population of Kyoshi Island was small becoming a family. All adults were needed to care and educate the children. (A village to raise a child) Also, original outline, Kyoshi Island had no legal divorce. Separated Warrior Mates were still considered Warrior Mates.


	3. Some Assembly Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon from Kyoshi Warrior AU. When Katara defeated Azula at the end of the Agni Kai, Azula’s spirit shattered. Her mind split into hundreds of personalities all fighting for control of the body of Azula. During the first month of her incarceration in the Institution, one personality dominated the majority of the subpar, minor personalities. Merging them into herself destroying their individuality. 
> 
> Azula Prime emerged. Two stronger personalities stayed individual and separate, Little Zula and Princess. Little Zula was the five year old girl who represented the innocence of youth. Princess represented the hopes and dreams of her father, Ozai. The daughter destined to become The Fire Lord over her brother, Zuko. All three fought for control of Azula’s body until now. Fire Lord Zuko asked Azula to gain information from their father, Ozai. All three now can achieve their goal… 
> 
> To escape from the ‘nuthouse.’

**Three – Some Assembly Required**

An Institution Guard gently woke Meiko and Ty Lee and told them Fire Lord Zuko waited to return to the Royal Palace.  Meiko kissed Ty Lee and walked Zuko home.  Ty Lee went to wait for Azula in The Room.  About forty-five minutes later, Azula arrived back from the meeting with Zuko.  As promised, Azula’s ‘hug me” jacket was removed.  With her shackles on and wrapped in The Blanket, she simply lay on her back in the center of The Floor.  Azula fell asleep.  The Warrior sat on the bed, leaned against The Wall and watched Azula breathing. 

” _What is Fire Lord Zuko requiring you to do, Zula?_ ” 

 

          ENTER DREAM WORLD         

Princess, so proud of her performance with the Fire Lord, ran down to the mental room where she had left Little Zula and Azula Prime.  Laughing all the way, her thoughts seemed selfish and self-centered.  “I did good.  She has to admit I did good.  I stood up to the Fire Lord.  I demanded that Azula be released from the nuthouse.  YEAH!!  She has to be proud of me.”  Princess arrived at the door and unlocked it.  She pulled out her battle dagger and slowly opened the door. 

The most beautiful sunset appeared before her eyes.  Deep, deep oranges, reds, purples, and blues burnt into the sky lightly filled with big puffy clouds.  The sun hissed down into the water.  Princess dropped her battle dagger and proceeded through the door.  “Damn…”

Azula Prime:  [Sat halfway down the front stairs of Ozai’s beach house on Ember Island.  Princess was coming out of the front door of the house]   We don’t have much time, Princess.  You and Little Zula must make your choice… and soon.  Or all of our individual personalities will be destroyed.  Fused into a new merged Azula.  Nothing like any of us.  We will merge ceasing to exist independently.

Princess:  [Amazed by the sunset, confused by Azula’s words, excited about leaving the nuthouse.]   What are you babbling about, Azula Prime?  Time?  Merge? Destroyed?

Azula Prime:  LITTLE ZULA… TIME TO COME HOME!!!  [Little Zula materialized beside Princess who jumped.]

Little Zula:  [Depressed.]  Awww...  I almost had the castle built.

Azula Prime:  [Stood and turned toward both.]  If this works, Little Zula, you will have more than enough time for beach castles.  [Walked up the stairs and stood before both.]  Hit my left shoulder, Princess.  Hit it HARD…

Princess:  [Reluctant]  You… You’re crazy, Azula Prime. No, I’m not.  I’m not going to get punched back by you.

Azula Prime:  [Demanded]  HIT ME, NOW!!!

Princess and Little Zula jumped.  Princess drew back her fist and hit the shoulder of Azula Prime with all her worth.  Azula Prime winced in pain… “OW.”

Azula Prime:  1… 2… 3… 4…

Princess:  [Princess winced in pain]  OW… DAMN IT, THAT HURT…

Azula Prime:  That was your punch, Princess.  Not mine.  Now… 1… 2… 3…

Little Zula:  [Little Zula winced in pain, crying.]  OOWWW….

Azula Prime:  [Frowned]  Crap.  Getting shorter.  May only have twenty minutes at the most to integrate before the Great Spirit of Destiny merges us herself.

Princess:  What are you talking about?  And why did I feel my punch?  And Little Zula feel my punch?

Azula Prime:  I don’t know ‘why,’ Princess.  I just know ‘what is happening.’  WE are synchronizing becoming One again.  Maybe nature has a safe guard or something but within twenty minutes you, Little Zula and I will become a New Azula.  A personality different from all three of us combined.  And none of us will be in control… none.  The New Azula will be in control – good or bad.   We become fused in twenty minutes.

Little Zula:  I hate fusing.  [Pouts]

Princess:  So do I, Little Zula.  So glorious leader of the all-powerful… IF we can do something, what can we do about this?  I want to survive.  And I know you and Little Zula want to survive.

Azula Prime:  [Smiled]  Well, first, stop fighting for control.  I am Azula Prime and **_must_ ** be in control for this to work.  In theory, you and Little Zula become integrated with both of you having your separate personalities but blended together as one personality.  [Princess looked totally confused and opened her mouth] No, no time to explain.  You and Little Zula talk to each other.  And make your decision.  IF only one decides to integrate, then they integrate with me.  You **_both_ ** have to integrate together for both to survive.  Make your choice.  We have eighteen minutes left before auto merger…

Princess:  [Negotiations]  What keeps you from suppressing me or Little Zula when this is over?

Azula Prime:  I promise not to suppress you and Little Zula.  Best I can do.  Remember, IF we do nothing, I die, too.

Little Zula:  [Firm and strong]  I decide for myself.  I will integrate with Azula Prime. 

Princess:  [Frowned]  Little traitor, Brat.  Knew you would betray me someday.  Well looks like I have no choice now.  Alright… let’s do this and get this over with.

Azula Prime:  [Stood firm and strong]  Won’t hurt.  Don’t worry about who has control of your new body because it won’t last long.  I need to integrate you two into one personality.  Then I integrate with the merged Princess / Little Zula.  This should stop the automatic merger.  [Deep, deep breath]  I hope…

Princess:  [Smirk]  Love the confidence, General…

Azula Prime:  [Closed eyes, whispered a prayer, integrated Princess and Little Zula into One separate-but-equal personality]

Princess / Little Zula:  [Excited]  Ty Lee is out there.  Can we say goodbye?

Azula Prime:  [Thought]  Yes.  Don’t take too long.  Five minutes at the most.

Princess / Little Zula:  Okay, Give us exclusive control… if you want our cooperation.  Nobody hears what we say but Ty Lee.

Azula Prime:  [Closed eyes]  Done.  You must give it back… or we all die.

Princess / Little Zula:  Understood.

           EXIT DREAM WORLD         

 

Azula stirred from her safe place, raised her head slowly, and begged Ty Lee.

Princess / Little Zula:  Ty Lee, can we rest our head in your lap… please?

Ty Lee:  [Heard the urgency in her voice, rose and rushed to Azula]  What is wrong, Baby Girl.  You sound very stressed.  What did Fire Lord Zuko do to you?

Princess / Little Zula:  [Raised her head]  Not Zuko.  Azula Prime told us something that upset both of us.  We have no choice now.  Azula Prime will take over our body – absolutely.

The Warrior knelt down onto the center of The Floor, sat, and crossed her legs in front of her.  She shifted her hips to become more comfortable and slid her legs under Azula’s head. Azula lay back in Ty Lee’s lap, and stretched out her legs.  Azula let out a deep, deep sigh.  Ty Lee calmly played with Azula’s hair,  “Tell me what happened if you can.  And what I can do to help.”

Princess / Little Zula:  [Rushed]  No time, Freak.  Azula Prime told us that all three of us will auto merger into a different New Azula.  That all our personalities will be destroyed and lost into a new and different personality.  Little Zula and I agreed to stop fighting for control of the body.  Azula Prime agreed to integrate all of us into one personality keeping Little Zula and Princess as a separate and distinct personality.  Little Zula trusted Azula Prime.  I didn’t.

Ty Lee:  [Calmly stroking Azula’s hair]  What can I do?

Princess / Little Zula:  [Smiled]  Just watch and listen to Azula Prime.  Logically, this should work.  But I do not trust Azula Prime to keep her word.  So, I will give you a sign that Little Zula and I are unharmed and separate but also incorporated into Azula Prime – I don’t know when, I can give you the sign.  But it will be given to you.  Azula Prime loves Circus Freak. Here is the sign that will be are code for you.  

Ty Lee:  [Bent close to Azula and closed her eyes to hear clearly]  I am closing my eyes to focus…

Princess / Little Zula:  [Concentrating]  When you hear these words come from these lips, then know Princess and Little Zula are still inside Azula Prime – unharmed.  Here are the words:  “Freak! Thank you for all you have done…  We’re sorry we hurt you, Freak.”  [Silence]  Nothing more.  Nothing less.  Simple.  Humble.  Gratitude… for your service to us, Circus Freak.

Ty Lee:  Yes, Baby Girl.  [Opened her eyes, a tear escaped down her cheek]

Princess / Little Zula:  [Deep breath]  After this when you hear ‘Freak’ know…  You are Our Freak, Ty Lee.   Our dear friend...  Azula Prime deeply loves you, Ty. 

Ty Lee:  [Sniff]  Yes, Baby Girl.  [Princess / Little Zula gave control back to Azula Prime]

Princess / Little Zula:  [Eyes dilated]  We are tired, Ty.  Time for us to sleep… [Little Zula’s voice.  Drowsy, spoke quickly]  We wuv ‘u, Ty. 

Azula closed her eyes, jerked once, her eyebrows narrowed, her face winced.  Then her face slowly relaxed.  Ty Lee stroked Azula’s hair tenderly.  “ _Cute, gentle snore.  Good night, Princess.  Good night, Little Zula_ ”  Ty Lee slowly lifted Azula, slid her own legs out from under her, and lovely rested Azula onto The Floor.  Ty Lee knelt before her.  She brushed the hair from Azula’s forehead and kissed her cheek.  Wrapped in The Blanket, Azula turned on her side and raised her hands up to her chest. Her knees close to her body. 

Ty Lee listened closely.  The cute, gentle snore softly faded away.   Azula lay before her now – cuddling The Blanket and breathing tenderly.

“ ** _Now,_** _you are whole, Baby Girl._ ”

 Ty Lee lay beside her best friend and bumped her back next to her.  Gently.  Not wishing to wake Azula.  The guard woke Ty Lee around 7:00 evening time.

Ty Lee kissed Azula’s forehead, rose and tenderly kissed the cheek of the guard.  Guard replied softly, “Go home, Lee, and get some sleep.  You did good, Warrior.”  The Warrior meditated in the Serenity Garden to balance her emotions.  Discipline scolded her for being late for sleep.  Feeling calm and under control, The Warrior opened her lips.  [LONG YAWN!!!]  Gentle laughter came from the staff as she exited.

 

**Azula Slept on The Floor**

 

 


	4. My Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Liang: Master Sergeant Granger of Ghost Dragon Company. Thirty years of exceptional service to the Fire Nation and The Fire Lord. Resurrected the Officer Candidates School by 'whipping into shape' the Rookie Recruits. Even Fire Lord Ozai commended her when she disciplined his daughter, Princess Azula. Hero of the siege on Ba Sing Se. Leading the Ghost Dragons in rescuing thousands of refugees caught in the Battle. Her husband, Commander Lu Ten, defended the exit corridor stopping the counter attack. He and his company of fire benders sacrificed themselves to allow General Iroh's warriors to lead the refugees to safety.
> 
> Admiral Liang: After she retired, Sergeant Granny became the House Mother of the worst, ruthless, tyrant, bunch of orphan girls of the entire Fire Nation. Fire Nation Girl’s Shelter Number 23. She whipped them into shape. Her 'program' is now used throughout the Fire Nation Girl's Shelters.

**Four – My Beloved**

Outside the doors of the Fire Nation Mental Institution, the sun shone dimly in the horizon.  Colors familiar to Ty Lee spread across the sky like The Blanket covering her friend.  "[Sniff] _Wish Zula were here enjoying this sunset.  One day… you will._ "  Dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior fatigues, Ty Lee opened the simple front gate and proceeded home.  " _Azula Prime, you better keep your word.  I don't know if you were manipulating Princess and Little Zula.  Or telling the truth about auto merging._ "  Ty Lee continued another block in silence.  Frustrated at not knowing the fates of two personalities that Azula kept separate.  " _I know they willingly gave themselves to you._ " Her anger manifested. Ty Lee, “Harm them Zula in anyway… And you will swiftly receive my Wrath against you!"

Granger:  [In the shadows of the front gate of Girl’s Shelter #23]  So, Lee. Who pissed you off this time?  And don't forget to get a receipt for that Wrath.  Tends to come back and bite you in the ass…  [Chuckled]

Ty Lee:  [Stopped in the middle of the street, looked forward]  Sergeant, you working late tonight…  Anything wrong?

Granger:  [From the shadows]  Major was ill so I stayed and fed the Rookies.  She later arrived after a neighbor performed some Healing on her.  [Chuckle]  Huoyan can eat when she wants to…  Ate the leftovers for tomorrow night.

Ty Lee:  [Laughed]  Yes… she is wonderful…  [Looked into the sky, dreamy]

Granger:  [Stepped from the shadows]  May I walk you home, Lee?

Ty Lee:  [Turned and stared at her mentor]  Yes, please…  I need you…  Mother.

Granger:  [Stood beside her protégé]  Last time you called me Mother… was the day you were released from prison…  I am here for you, Lee.

Ty Lee:  [Gazed at Granger]  I'm in love with two women…  [Blank stare]

Granger:  [Without hesitation]  I will help you find your solution?  [Ty Lee smiled]  Commander, before we begin, I will not give you answers.  I will ask questions only you can answer.  You must find the solution.  Is that understood?

Ty Lee:  Yes, Sergeant.  I would expect nothing less.  [Bowed and rose]

Granger:  [Turned toward Caldera City]  Then let's go home.  [Ty Lee followed]

Traditional Fire Nation street, Main Street from Caldera City where the Royal family and upper aristocrats lived through Harbor City ending at the Pier.  After 8:30 evening time, two army warriors casually strolled up the street to find peace and rest.  The grade was slight and hardly noticeable unless you were marching or running up as in a military formation or attack.  Fatigue brought many an army to halt their advancement onto Caldera City.  Both Granger and Ty Lee enjoyed the low grade walk.  Granger would say that the grade tightened her legs and kept her youth from drifting away.  Ty Lee would agree and add that this also would keep her young at heart.

Granger and Ty Lee.  Master Sergeant and Commander.  Mentor and Protégé.  Granger mused, " _Lee, this is probably the most difficult life lesson you will go through other than dealing with 'Death.'  I'm sorry.  All I can do is guide you to the solution, you have already made.  Please forgive me."_   The two walked side by side as they talked.

Granger:  [Solemn]  Do I need to know the women's names?

Ty Lee:  [Burdensome]  I will tell you.  Princess Azula and Warrior Meiko.

Granger:  I am listening…  [Thought]  _I was correct… This will be very difficult._

Ty Lee:  After being released from the prison, Mai left to return to Zuko.  The Kyoshi Warriors pissed her off by not accepting her as a Kyoshi Warrior.  Even though, she had fought for them in prison.  Long story. I can tell you later.

Granger:  Okay.  So when did you fall in love with Meiko?

Ty Lee:  I kind of hung onto her from the start.  She had talked the Warriors into allowing me to become a Kyoshi Warrior.  I gave them chi block lessons.  [Smile]  We have been together ever since we left the prison.

Granger:  _From what I have seen and been told by her parents, Ty Lee has struggled with 'attention seeking' since she was five.  I could not imagine having six other sisters who look like me._ [To Ty Lee]  Lee, could you briefly describe your…  emotional relationship with Meiko starting from the prison release?

Ty Lee:  [Sincere thought]  _Not sure where she is going with this… But I trust her._ [Openly]  I guess I saw Meiko as my big sister.  Someone older than me who had a different life experience.  Not raised together with six sisters your exact age… well close to exact.  Being in public.  Paraded like some ‘Freak of nature.’  Meiko had a normal life.  Stuggles yes.  But her private life… was private. 

Granger and Ty Lee continued walking Main Street in silence for several minutes.

Ty Lee:  Meiko said I used to walk with her and around her like a puppy.  [Laughed]  When she crashed mentally three months after the prison. [Silence, slowed then stopped]

Granger:  [Stopped and softly turned]  Lee??

Ty Lee:  [Hugging herself]  I had to hold her so many nights.  Close to my heart.  She would laugh, then cry, then wanted to die…  I fell in love with her then… [Blink, blink]  We have been bonded since then.  [Blank stare]

Halfway to the long zigzag incline to the main gates of Caldera City rested a huge water fountain.  Used to cool citizens in the summer.  Heated in the wintertime to produce a humid steam to warm the citizens as they walked to Caldera City.  Granger gently took Ty Lee's hand and led her to the water fountain.  Seats and benches surrounded the base.  The sound of the water soothed a troubled mind.  They sat on seats facing each other.  Nobody near.

Ty Lee:  [Turned her head toward the fountain]  The water sprays, gently flows, and splashes.  [Granger sat as a ghost listening]  Meiko recovered and asked me to become her Warrior Mate.  I gladly accepted.  [Showed Granger her ring]  We are never seen without them on our fingers.  [Tears stream down her cheeks] My heart is shattered because I lust after someone other than Meiko…

Granger:  [Long pause until the floods subsided, firm, lovingly]  Lee, you have known Azula most of your life.  Only you know how she has treated you.  I don't. You have told me that you two have comforted each other in the past.  Sensually. [Pause]  Lee, are you trying to regain something from the past?  Or trying to return there?

Ty Lee:  [Turned her head to face her mentor] Mother…  I am not strong enough. The reason doesn't matter to me.  I am not strong enough to hold back this lust.  [Ty's eyes became moist, again]

Granger:  Well, then.  You have found your solution.  [Ty lowered her head] May you grow from this Life lesson.  One final advice from an old soldier… Don't burn any bridges…  You might need an escape route…  [Granger rose]

Ty Lee:  [Rose, bowed]  Thank you for being so good to me, Mother.

Granger:  [Embraced Ty Lee and held her tightly]

Ty Lee:  [Released her Mentor, turned away and walked home to Caldera City – alone]

Granger watched Ty Lee fade into the distance and returned to her seat.  Soothing waters became a mist of multiple colors lit by the golden lanterns.  She pleaded serenely to the ocean winds, “Avatar Kyoshi, your little Daughter is in deep pain.  Give her Your Wisdom, Your Honor.  Great Spirit of Destiny, show Mercy to you gentle Daughter.  Comfort her.  Comfort her Warrior Mate.”

Time stood still as Granger watched the light show surrounding the fountain. She sighed and barely whispered, “Lee, the past is gone… so today may live.”

 

Trudging up the long zigzag incline to the main gates of Caldera City, Ty Lee pondered the day’s events, “ _Princess and Little Zula surrendered tonight.  They stopped fighting.  I pray Azula Prime keeps her word not to suppress Princess and Little Zula.  Azula’s whole again.  Her fractured spirit healed.  Zuzu probably doesn’t really care.  Zuko, never knew what he had._ ”  Physically tired and emotionally drained, Ty Lee reached her home and slumped against the door of her Royal Villa.  _“Fire Lord Zuzu’s paranoia and mistrust about foreign citizens caused security to be tighten.  Now, the Kyoshi Warriors who reside in the Royal Palace have a Royal Guard as a ‘babysitter.’  I refused to have one.  So, I moved to the Royal Villas near the Royal Garden._

One of those ‘babysitters’ summoned Ty Lee to the Royal Garden conveniently forgetting the purpose for the summons.  She waited.  She lingered.  She anticipated.  She nibbled the knuckles on her index finger.  “ _Sometime… Free time… is more dangerous than a sword fight.  Probably Fire Lord Zuko.  His ego demands a triumphant entrance._ [Big Ty Lee Smile]”

Fire Lord Zuko arrived in full robe, headpiece, and two fire bender bodyguards wearing full battle armor.  Ty Lee chuckled as she bowed.  “Greetings, Fire Lord. 

The Warrior released her bow and stood firm and strong.

“Greetings, Kyoshi Warrior.  Azula has agreed to talk with our father about where my mother is located.  We will be leaving within thirty days to begin the search for my mother.  After reading your observations in Azula’s medical record, thirty days should be more than enough time to secure the information we need.”

Ty Lee watched Fire Lord Zuko leave.  She wanted to chi block Fire Lord Zuko for his arrogance… best she didn’t.  The breeze blew across her cheeks.  The leaves rustled.  She located the old mature tree they used as home base when playing ‘Hide and Go Find.’  She walked towards it.  When Ty Lee arrived at the old tree, she massaged its mature trunk, looked at the full leaves, and softly spoke, “Am I trying to regain something from the past?”


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Five – Home Sweet Home**

( _Final event to occur during Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Promise_ )

After resting under the old mature tree in the Royal Garden, serenity and stillness returned to Ty Lee – until she arrived home.  Like a dignified chaperon escorting the Princess, the Royal Guard, who summoned her, blocked the front door of The Warrior’s villa.  She was not amused.  The Warrior studied his face and observed his body language determining his weakness. Her eyes opened widely, “ _Thought he looked familiar.  The sentry ‘babysitter’ patrolled the perimeter of the prison where I had been a distinguished guest of the Fire Nation._   [Sly smile] _He romantically flirted with me conveying his devotion with many love taps from his fire whip.  Oohh, how sweet of him._ ”  A Kyoshi Warrior trained to suppress their feelings of revenge.  Fire Nation Commander Lee skipped that class while attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.  She smiled – disconcertingly.

Ty Lee never resigned her commission in the Fire Nation Army.  The One bestowed to her by Fire Lord Ozai.  It seemed that Daddy Ozai required the assistance of his precious daughter, Azula.  She requested that her two helpers be added to the mission.  Payments issued were permanent direct commissions in the Fire Nation Army with full benefits.  Azula – General.  Mai and Ty Lee – Commanders.  Fire Lord Ozai knew that his precious Princess had some ulterior motive for becoming an officer.  A rationale intentionally kept concealed.  Commander Lee smiled a gut wrenching evil smirk at her ‘babysitter.’  “ _Time to humble this hog monkey.”_

 

_ _ 1

 

Ty Lee still wore her Kyoshi Warrior fatigues, still wore her Battle Makeup and still wore her headdress with her hair braid pinned in place. Poised and composed Commander Lee smoothly approached the Guard and looked up into his eyes.  Straight back supported her.   Straight arms rested at her sides. Straight eyebrows lowered.   Her gaze blazed from her eyes.  “Can I help you, Soldier?  Are you lost and separated from your squad?  The shadows around the Villas can look scary.  Do you need assistance in finding the Royal Palace?  [Stepped forward – chest to chest]  If not… Move!! NOW!!  The night is late.  And I need my rest!”

Guard:  [Perturbed] I am a Royal Guard of the Fire Nation Army.  I take no orders from a ‘warrior want to be’ with a face like a clown.  Fire Lord Zuko has ordered me to escort the Kyoshi Warrior back to the Palace for her protection and safety.

Ty Lee:  [Firm and strong. Inches from the chest of the Royal Guard]  I refuse to return to the Palace.  A Kyoshi Warrior does not require a ‘babysitter” chaperon.  My obligation is to Avatar Kyoshi.  [Turned to step around the Royal Guard]

Guard: [Stared into the eyes of Ty Lee]  While a guest of the Fire Nation, your obligation is to Fire Lord Zuko.

A rigid hand seized the arm of The Warrior.  Unyielding, the Guard squeezed tightly.  First problem for the Guard.  Ty Lee was pissed and desired a scuffle.  “So this is how you treat a Commander in the Fire Nation Army?”  A single bead of sweat appeared in between the eyebrows of the Guard.  “I am Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee.  I also have another title – Commander Lee – a direct commission issued by Fire Lord Ozai.” 

The Guard’s hand squeezed tighter as a fire whip emerged from his other hand…  “Fire Lord Zuko is the ruler of the Fire Nation.  Not Lord Ozai.”

With lightning speed, The Commander initiated the siege.  [THUMP] Chi blocked the left shoulder of the Guard.  As his left arm went limp, he politely released her arm.  [THUMP]  Chi blocked the right shoulder of the Guard.  As his right arm went limp, the fire whip kind of just dangled in the air, and then evaporated.  [THOK, THOK]  Chi blocked the fire bending of the Guard. Second problem for the Guard.  The Commander sought revenge. 

The Royal guard stood at attention before Commander Lee.

The Commander swiftly drew back her left leg and twisted her body counter clockwise hopping off the ground with her right leg.  She raised her left leg as she spun.  Her weight transferred down her hip and through her thigh accelerating down her calf.  The force of her weight rested on her left foot smashing into the the side of the jaw of the Royal Guard.  He revolved perfectly around the axes of his stance.   After returning to his original position facing The Commander, the courteous, civilized soldier knelt and bowed at the feet of The Commander lowering his face onto the ground.  [PLUNK]  Showing due respect to Commander Lee.

Kyoshi Warrior Commander Ty Lee casually squashed her boot onto the back of the pile of hog monkey dung as she stepped up and over the fresh manure blocking her doorway.  [CLICK] went the lock. The door opened.  The Warrior entered.  [SLAM] went the door.  [CLICK] went the lock.  “oooOOOooo!!  That Fire Lord Child frustrates me to death.  Arrogant, egotistical BASTARD!!” 

2

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. DiMartino, M.D. (Writer), Konietzko B. (Writer) & Volpe, G (Director). (September 15, 2006). The Drill [Avatar: The Last Airbender, Book Two: Earth]. In E. Coleman (Executive Producer), M. D. DiMartino (Executive Producer), A. Ehasz (Co-Executive Producer), B. Konietzko (Executive Producer), & M. Wong (Animation Producer). Burbank, CA, USA: Nickelodeon Animation Studios.
> 
> 2\. Video accessed from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW49khFkPYU on September 12, 2016.


	6. Blood Sisters

**Six – Blood Sisters**

A Kyoshi Warrior slept in her Royal Villa under a soft blanket with soft pillows supporting her long, silky hair.  The business in Capital City started without her.  She slept-in today enjoying a day off from rehabilitating her best friend, Azula.  Over eighteen months ago, her best friend threw her two childhood friends into the Capital City Prison for being “spies” of the Kyoshi Warriors.   Princess Azula, a prophet, told the future.  Mai and Ty Lee would become Kyoshi Warriors.

 

          ENTER DREAM WORLD         

A single Fire Nation airship rested at the end of the great pathway to the most secure prison.  Built by Fire Lord Ozai for war prisoners and located on a volcanic island centered in a boiling lake with the sides of pure rock.  No person had ever escaped from this prison.  Until Mai and Ty Lee helped a tiny band of prisoners to achieve their freedom.  What helped them was this simple fact. One of the prisoners happened to be the boyfriend of Mai.   And, Ty Lee still thought Sokka was cute.  The two childhood friends of Princess Azula would pay for their betrayal.  But, fire purified harden steel.

[Ty Lee and Mai in full shackles.  Feet bound together securely, hands bound tightly together, hands bound to their waist.  Walking slowly toward the ramp of the airship and into the hands of Destiny.  The Warden spoke.

Warden:  [To Mai]  I will tell your Father which prison you will be located.

Mai:  [Looking ahead]  Why?  He will not visit.  To my Father.  To my Mother.  [Pause]  I am dead to them.  [Never spoke to her uncle, The Warden of Boiling Rock, ever again.  Followed Ty Lee toward the ramp.]

Mai:  [Whispered to Ty Lee]  Lee, since they think we are Kyoshi Warriors.  Then we **are** Kyoshi Warriors.  Understand?

Ty Lee:  [Confused, whispered back]   No... But I will follow your lead.

Guard:  [From behind]  SHUT UP... NO TALKING. PEASANT SCUM.

[And knocked Mai harshly to the ground. She stood up firm and strong]

 

[At the top of the ramp, six Fire Nation soldiers waited for their cargo.]

Soldier One:  [Read the manifest]  One huge airship for two prisoners?

Soldier Two:  Yeah, it’s stupid.  These two helped prisoners to escape from Boiling Rock.  First time prisoners escaped.  Princess Azula ordered them sent to Warden Poon at the Capital City Prison.

Soldier One:  [Laughed]  Maybe they will beg for an execution instead. [Both soldiers laughed loudly]  Says here the two are Kyoshi Warrior spies and must be treated with lockdown protocol.  Hmm.  Works for me.

Soldier Two:  Yeah, I read that, too.  I brought the iron masks.  Don’t want the prisoners to bite us.  [Handed a mask to Soldier One]

Soldier One:  [Took the mask] Or spit on us.  Eww  [Both laughed]

[Prisoners arrived at the top of the ramp.  The airship soldiers took possession of the prisoners, and installed a mask on Mai]

Ty Lee:  mmMMmm  [Moved her head left then right fighting the mask]

Mai:  [Firm and strong]  You are a Kyoshi Warrior.  **Act** like one.

Ty Lee:  MMmm.  [Began to relax, submitted]  Yes.  I am a Kyoshi Warrior.  [To herself]  _I’m understanding now.  You are Wise, Mai._ [To the soldiers]  I apologize for stealing your Honor.  [Soldiers installed a mask on Ty Lee]

Captain:  [Walked forward from the shadows of the ship]  Even in captivity, the Kyoshi Warrior retains her Respect, Honor and Dignity.  You soldiers should study their ways sometime...  instead of spending your time gambling away your salaries.  [Mai smiled under her mask]

 

Captain:  [Stood in front of Mai]  Are you injured, Warrior?  From the command room, I saw you fall while walking toward the ramp.

Mai:  [Humbly calm]  I walked to fast, stumbled and fell.  My knees, hands, and face were scraped.  I will be fine.

Captain:  We will determine that...  [Turned toward Ty Lee]  And what are your needs, Warrior.

Mai:  [Humbly calm]  With deepest respects to you, I will answer for my Warrior Mate.  We are thirsty and hungry and tired.  May we have a place to rest and recover?  And something to eat and drink?  We apologize for being such a burden to you and the Fire Nation.  [Mai and Ty Lee bowed very low before the Captain]

Captain:  [Shocked, amazed, softly]  And the Two shall become One. Sergeant!!  [Soldier Two stepped forward]  Take the prisoners to their cell.  Shackle their feet to the floor and let them sit together – side by side.  Tell our Healers to care for them, giving them food and drink and healing their wounds.  We will arrive at the prison in four to six hours...  You have your orders, Sergeant.

Soldier Two:  Yes, Captain.  Ok, soldiers.  Get the prisoners to their cell. Move out. 

Captain:  [Louder]  Sergeant.  Let them talk with each other if they wish.

Soldier Two:  Yes, Captain.

Captain:  [Stared into the soldiers’ eyes]  The Kyoshi Warrior has more Honor in her little pinky than most people have in their whole bodies.  [Eyebrows lowered.  The soldiers escorted Mai and Ty Lee to their cell. The Captain returned to the command deck.  The airship rose and left]

          EXIT DREAM WORLD         

 

Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee shuttered from the memories of her dream and memories of the time in prison.  She gingerly opened her eyes to a new day.  Ty Lee  pressed her big pink pillow against her chest. All night she had cuddled it closely.  Now, she spoke softly, “Destiny, why are you so mean?”  Ty Lee rolled onto her left side; the side she snuggled against Mai while in the Capital City Prison.  After years, Mai and Ty Lee bonded. “The Two shall become One.  When we left prison, Destiny, you separated us, once again.  [Exhaled]  I hate you, Destiny.”

Ty Lee snuggled her pink pillow like... “Mai. thank you for being intimate with me.  For sharing your deep, dark secrets.  And your precious hopes and dreams.  You will forever be my Love.  Yes, we are Warrior Mates.  [Sniff]  I hate you, Destiny for keeping Mai away from me.  [Sniff]  ZUKO!! You Son of a Bitch!!!  You don't deserve an Honorable woman like Mai.  My best friend.  My buddy...  A cherished pearl to treasure.  [Lowered her cheek into her pillow and whispers]  Zuko...   I hope you become like your Father and receive his Fate.  [Tears flowed into her pillow, spoke tenderly]  Destiny, please free Mai from her obligation; give her a new start..." 

Ty Lee nestled her big pink pillow close to her breasts.  "I love you, Mai.”

 


End file.
